Tangled
by TheAmazingElizabeth
Summary: The novel version! When the Kingdom's most wanted -and charming- thief, Flynn Rider, chooses to hideout in a tower occupied by a feisty princess, Rapunzel. He found himself tangled into the adventure of his life! And yes, there shall be MAJOR SPOILERS!


**Hey, hey, hey! I hope you like this, I had it crammed in my jammed head for awhile now (Crammed Jammed lol) but I thought, I need to do something since nothing is really inspiring me anymore so…yeah.**

**REMEMBER! THERE SHALL BE MAJOR SPOILERS (Obviously)!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't make me cry…**

**Flynn's POV**

This… is the story of how I died…

Don't worry! This is actually a very funny story and the truth is… it's not even mine!

This is the story of a girl, named Rapunzel.

And it starts with… the sun.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sunlight, grew a magic, golden, flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

*Hooded old lady approaches flower (dun, dun, dun, DUN!)*

Oh, you see that old woman over there? You _might _want to remember her.

She's kind of important…

*FADE!*

Well, centuries past and a hop, skip in a boat right away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by the beloved king and queen!

And the Queen… well, she was about to have a baby. Well, she got sick…really sick.

She was running out of time, and that's when people start to look for a miracle.

Well, in this case… the magic golden flower.

*Hooded old lady appears again with the flower!*

Ahhh, I told you she'd be important!

You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, horded it's healing powers and used it to keep her young for hundreds of years!

And all she had to do, was sing a special song…

*The hag takes off her hood, and starts to sing…*

_**Flower gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your powers shine.**_

_**Make the clock reverse.**_

_**Bring back what once was mine…**_

_**Heal what has been hurt.**_

_**Change the Fate's design.**_

_**Save what has been lost.**_

_**Bring back what once was mine…**_

_**What once was mine…**_

*AHHH! THE FLOWER GLOWS AND SHE TURNS YOUNG AGAIN! HOLY CRAP*

Alright you get the jest.

She sings to it, she turns young.

Creepy, right?

*Gothel hears voices (now _that's _creepy) put camouflage over flower but knocks it off when trying to run off, exposing the flower! A guard with a lantern sees it then says, "We found it!". More guards take the flower by the roots. Gothel watches them, creepily by the bushes. FADE!*

The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born with beautiful golden hair!

*Baby with long hair, looks up at her crib then to her parents. The Queen picks her up, the King puts on her crown that falls on her head because it's to big. SO CUTE!*

I'll give you a hint: that's Rapunzel.

To celebrate her birth, the Queen and King launched a flying lantern into the sky!

*Lantern flies. Someone whistles in the background O_O*

And for that one moment, everything was perfect… and then that moment ended…

*Shows Rapunzel's nursery. Gothel comes to sleeping Rapunzel and starts to sing the, "_Special little song" _Rapunzel's hair start to GLOW! Gothel gets to excited. She grabs a small lock of GLOWING hair, pulls out some scissors and snips the strand of GLOWING hair. The strand of hair turns brown, Gothel cringes away and turns old again in a flash.*

Gothel broke in the castle, stole the child, and just like that…!

Gone…

*Shows a prison aka the Tower*

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess…

But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own…

*Shows five year old Rapunzel sitting in front of Gothel singing while Gothel brushes the GLOWING hair. Gothel turns young AGAIN.*

Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

*Gothel continues to brush Rapunzel's hair even though it stopped GLOWING by now.

Rapunzel asks, "Why can't I go outside?"

Gothel says, "The outside world is a dangerous place, full of horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where it's safe. Do you understand, Flower?"

Rapunzel answers, "Yes, Mommy." OH MY GOSH! SHE IS FREAKIN' CUTE!*

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything…

*Little Rapunzel sneaks down the stairs while Gothel sleeps at night, and yes, her hair in the length of a long table. She opens the windows and rests her head on her crossed arms while watching the floating lanterns. Once again, SO FREAKIN' CUTE!*

Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns in the sky! In hope that one day…their Lost Princess… would return…

*Shows the Tower. Title Scene.*


End file.
